Since molded articles obtained from a heat-curable silicone rubber composition have an excellent transparency, they are suitably used for a cover of a portable music player, portable game, cellular phone, or controller of game playing device, a silicone rubber mold used for manufacturing a duplicate through the use of a urethane resin and the like, a silicone rubber coating to fabrics, or the like.
When used for the above-mentioned applications, an excellent antistatic property is required.
WO-A1 2009/084730 and WO-A1 2009/084733 disclose heat-curable silicone rubber compositions containing a silicone base polymer component and an ionic liquid, and molded articles obtained from these compositions have an antistatic property.
In JP-A 11-29709, there is described a flame retardant silicone rubber composition containing a heat-curable silicone rubber composition and a tetrazole compound including at least one functional group selected from an amino group, amide group, carbonyl group, carboxyl group and thiol group. These tetrazole compounds are used as a flame retardant.
It is described that this composition is useful for a wire coating, gasket for building, sealant, sponge sealant, roll, sponge sheet, key pat, plug boots, anode cap, sealing material for which a flame retardant property is required, and the like; various electric and electronic parts, materials for building, and the like.